Closet
by Nimyosa
Summary: Not that he was criticizing Matt's choice of scenery, but the fact was, the last time he checked, broom cupboards didn't really have scenery at all.Or moving room either, come to think of it. MxM, wammy age. T for closet makeout and groping.


Written for my girlfriend. She draws me gay, i write her gay. Its a very simple transaction that i find works very well. besides the fact i actually have to do stuff. i guess recieving free gay was a little too much to dream for when you're dating such an awesome artist.

* * *

Mello was sure he could have found a better make-out place. In fact, he was sure he could have found a _hundred _places better than this. Not that he was criticizing Matt's choice of scenery, but the fact was, the last time he checked, broom cupboards didn't really have scenery at all.

Or moving room either, come to think of it.

Mello gasped as he was roughly pushed against the closet wall, but the small noise was quickly silenced with the introduction of another set of lips against his, pushing with almost crushing force against his mouth.

Hands flew upwards, grabbing Matt's shoulders as the other's tongue darted out and ran across his lower lip, begging for entrance. Everything was so rushed, so confusing, that it made Mello's head spin. Only minutes ago they had been laughing at some stupid joke Matt had said, and then things went haywire from there. Apparently Matt couldn't even wait to reach their room for a makeout. Instead he picked the nearest door, not giving a damn who or what could be in there.

A broom slid out of place and knocked against the side of Mello's head, but he knocked it aside in favour of lifting a leg and wrapping it around Matt's hip, tugging the other boy even closer so that their bodies were flush against each other.

"Ngh…." He murmured, breaking the kiss for air as Matt latched onto his neck, tugging the pale flesh between his teeth.

It felt stupid, Mello thought dimly as he tilted his head to the side to allow Matt more access, to even try forming sentences right now. His brain was clouded with what he could only identify as lust, and though they had kissed many times before in secret, he had never been so hot and flustered before. This was a whole new level that he had only ever dreamed about in a few of his more embarrassing dreams.

He turned his head back, his mouth ghosting over Matt's cheek before claiming his lips again, taking matt's lower lip between his teeth and tugging on it impatiently. Matt got the message and pressed his lips back against the others, his tongue sliding out and into Mello's mouth as he opened it slightly.

Matt's hands crept down Mello's ribs, ending up on his sides as he pulled the blond towards him, pressing their hips together. Mello gasped slightly into the kiss, grabbing fistfuls of fiery red hair between his fingers and yanking.

And suddenly realization hit Mello in the face like a fist. No, it wasn't the fact he was kissing a boy, his best friend no less, because he had done that enough times before to not feel any sense of awkwardness about it. It was that instead of being the dominating one, as he always put himself, he had somehow allowed Matt to have his way, easily turning the fiery blond into a squirming uke.

Growling into the kiss slightly, Mello pushed himself forward, forcing Matt to take two staggering steps back. It would have totally worked too, Mello mused later, if Matt had not been so intent on taking charge, _just this once. _

"No you don't…" The redhead growled, holding his lips against Mello's as he brought his knee up against Mello's groin, effectively halting all advances the blond had in his devious mind.

"Mmmf, Matt that's not fair!" Mello squeaked, wrenching his mouth from the others' but Matt pressed both his hands on either side of Mello's head and used his body to pin the other against the wall again.

It was getting hot in the closet, and sweat was beginning to bead across Mello's forehead as he tilted his head back a little and panted, meeting needy lips with his own. One of the hands against the wall slid down to the hem of his baggy shirt and pulled it up fractionally, just enough for a nimble gamer's hand to slither up under the black fabric and run across bare flesh.

Mello shivered, tilting his head slightly into the kiss as he met Matt's invading tongue with his own, butterflies flitting over every piece of skin Matt's fingers ghosted against. A low groan sounded from somewhere deep within his chest as Matt lifted his knee again, holding it against Mello's legs and applying gentle pressure.

Mello broke the kiss, holding both hands on the other's shoulders to steady himself as he panted softly, rocking his hips so that he was practically straddling Matt's knee.

"You're getting…pretty cocky, arent'cha?" Mello gasped through slightly bared teeth, dragging them feather lightly across the skin of Matt's neck. The gamer gave his own grin back, leaning his head back to expose more neck as his hands travelled down to Mello's waist again, thumbs drawing small patterns on the pale flesh hidden beneath the black shirt.

"Yeah, I guess you do that to me." He smirked. Mello's grin widened against Matt's throat, and he traced Matt's jaw line up to his ear, breathing into it huskily. His arms wrapped around Matt's neck and he leant forward, straddling Matt's knee whilst still managing to hold himself up on his own two feet.

Matt leant back so that his shoulders pressed against the other closet wall, inwardly grimacing at the limited moving space as Mello leaned even further forward, pressing his chest against the others and connected their lips.

This time it wasn't rushed and sloppy, but it was just as passionate. Matt's lips parted as Mello ran his tongue across his teeth, delving deeper so that Matt was forced to either retaliate or get totally dominated. Hands gripped Mello's sides even harder as Mello brought his hands up to cup Matt's face, sliding his hips along Matt's leg so that they were flushed against each other, chest against chest and hips firmly against hips. Mello continued to rock his hips from side to side slowly, causing an almost unbearable friction that made all the heat gathered in Matt's stomach to pool somewhere considerably lower.

The blond straddling his leg grinned into the kiss, leaning off his other leg to wrap it around Matt's waist. Matt groaned aloud at the sudden pressure against his own body, his hands sliding down his boyfriend's hips to land just beneath his ass.

Mello squeaked into the kiss, but didn't make any move to break the connection between their lips, even as Matt gave his backside an experimental squeeze.

Mello gasped and turned his head to the side, a prominent blush spread out across his feminine features. Now that he saw it, Matt was sure he had a pretty big blush of his own, but he ignored it in favour of grabbing the bottom of Mello's shirt and pulling it up above the blond's head.

Blue eyes widened at the sudden movement, and the cool air hit his sweat speckled back and made him shiver, unconsciously pressing himself into matt's chest to keep himself warm, even though he felt like he was burning on the inside.

"That was uncalled for." He pouted, and bit Matt's ear. Matt let out a strained noise and his hands dropped back down to Mello's waist, fingers pressing into the skin just above the hem of his black pants.

"Nnngh…" Matt gasped softly into the crook of Mello's neck as the other's teeth gently tugged on his earlobe, a pink tongue running along the shell of his ear immediately after.

It was a compromising position, Matt realized somewhere in his clouded brain. Here he was leaning against the closet wall, with one foot raised up to press against the flimsy wood on the other side. Mello was practically on his lap, shirtless, with one leg wrapped around the redhead's waist and the other still straddling Matt's jean clad thigh. And, as if it didn't look bad enough, Matt had both his hands clasped firmly on mello's ass.

And that was exactly what Linda saw when she opened the cupboard door.

"Wait a minute, there might be some paper in he- UWAAA!!"

Mello leapt out of his skin, almost leaping upright on Matt's leg as the door opened so suddenly, and shoved both hands into Matt's chest to try and get back. Matt cried out in surprise, his back hitting the side of the cupboard, upsetting the shelves above his head, and spilling all its contents all over him and the floor.

It seemed, in his haste to separate himself from Matt, Mello half lost his footing, half stepped a bit too awkwardly, and ended up slipping on the trash lying underfoot and whacking his groin against Matt's knee painfully as the redhead scrambled to catch his footing before he could fall atop the other and end up in an even worse situation. It was chaos for a few moments as another broom got knocked over and Matt grabbed the now empty shelves to steady himself, whereas Mello just curled up on the floor, both hands held between his legs as he rocked back and forth slightly, whimpering.

Linda's face was definitely one to remember, if Matt had had enough sense in himself to bookmark that expression for later research. It was, by quick deduction, one of extreme horror and disgust. It was like she had just walked in on two guys- oh wait, yeah.

"Uh, Linda!! It isn't what it looks like!" Matt cried, waving one hand in her face, as though the action would prove his innocence. Linda just continued to stare, brown eyes as wide as humanly possible, mouth hanging open and, above all trembling from the shock of it all.

"Y-You- Matt- Mello- You- B-But- I-I" She stammered, talking a step back. For a brief moment, Matt was reminded of the expressions on the faces of the humans he normally saw in his zombie games. It was pretty much the same, besides the fact that this girl hadn't walked into a hoard of zombies, just a broom cupboard with two extremely horny teenage boys.

If Linda had anything else to say (and she probably didn't, because there was no way she had been prepared for this sort of confrontation) she didn't say it, instead choosing, to shake her head almost manically for a moment before turning heel and tearing down the hall, face the brightest red Matt had ever seen on a human.

"Huh." Matt said simply, flicking his goggles up his forehead with his forefinger and watching her disappear with a hand held lightly on his hip. "That was anticlimactic. I expected her to scream for Roger or someth…… Aw shit." He groaned, rubbing his temples in frustration.

They were SO going to get it this time.

* * *

the only way to make me write more is to review. and stuff. i dunno. i feel pretty perverted right now, so i;m gonna go read some (better) (hotter) (more explicit) fanfic and then have a cold shower and go to bed.

g'night.


End file.
